Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss
Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss (点滅銀剣流, Tenmetsu ginken-ryū, Japanese for Flashing Silver Sword Flow, German for Flashing Sword Silver River) is a style of Swordmanship that was developed by Adalinda Auer by combining Speed Type swordplay with Power Type swordplay. Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss is a style that, on the surface, appears to rely heavily on speed and maneuverability. However, while Adalinda does move incredibly fast, some techniques allowing her to cut down her opponent before they can register the pain, Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss also relies on hitting as hard as possible. Because of this combination of Speed and Power, it is also a sword-style that cannot be used for extended periods of time. As such, Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss was developed, from the start, to be used to quickly end battles and deliver the most amount of pain possible at the same time. Techniques Offensive *'Halbierung' (二分, Nibun, lit Bisection): Adalinda performs a simple downward blow with her sword, which she calls an Oberhau (Over Hew). However, while it is a simple downward strike, she delivers it with such force as to easily cut her target in half from top to bottom. **'Blinkende Halbierung' (点滅二分, Tenmetsu Nibun, lit Flashing Bisection): the same as a normal Halbierung, however Adalinda incorporates enough speed that her opponent won't realize that they've been cut until "they arrive in Hölle." *'Quershnitt' (断面, Danmen, lit Cross-section): Adalinda performs a simple horizontal slash attack with her sword, which she refers to as a Mittelhau (Middle Hew). Similarly to Halbierung, she delivers the strike with enough force to cut her target in half. There are four separate "forms" of Quershnitt depending on the angle she cuts her target. **'Quershnitt: Kreis' (断面：円形, Danmen: Enkei, lit Cross-section: Circle): **'Quershnitt: Ellipse' (断面：楕円, Danmen: Daen, lit Cross-section: Ellipse): **'Quershnitt: Parabel' (断面：放物線, Danmen: Hōbutsusen, lit Cross-section: Parabola): **'Quershnitt: Hyperbel' (断面：誇張, Danmen: Kochō, lit Cross-section: Hyperbola): *'Blinkende Stechen' (点滅スティング, Tenmetsu Sutingu, lit Flashing Sting): A thrusting attack made with the point of the sword, which she calls Stechen (Stabbing). Adalinda sprints at her target to build up speed. Once enough speed is built up, she assumes a forward bent posture and leaps forward, charging at her opponents at tremendous speed, while leaving a trail of light similar to that of a comet, and causing a sonic boom. Although the attack really only hits one target, it blows away anyone else caught in the way. This attack is typically used at the beginning of a fight, and as an ambush attack in order for her to guarantee that she can build enough speed for the technique. Defensive *'Blinkende Abrüstung' (点滅軍縮, Tenmetsu Gunshuku, lit Flashing Disarmament): This is treated more as an umbrella term by Adalinda for whenever she destroys her opponent's weapon. This is typically done to other swordsmen by cutting through their blade with the use of both Power of Destruction and Busoshoku Haki. She uses the term "Blinkende" in reference to the fact that the destruction of her opponent's blade is very sudden. Trivia *If someone has an image/gif they feel would work, please let me know here *The different "forms" of Quershnitt are based off of the different cross-sections of cones in Geometry *Blinkende Stechen is based off of the Sword Skill «Flashing Penetrator» from Sword Art Online Category:Fighting Style